A Kiss Between Friends
by xoxmitchiexox
Summary: A small bit of time spent on leisure, a perfect day, and Luna refuses to simply let Ginny sleep. She has one request. It's small, and Ginny can see no reason to say no. GinnyxLuna


The sun had made it's way to the very top of the sky. The smell of magically-enhanced flowers, fresh and new with the budding spring, wafted across the hills of the Hogwarts grounds. Beneath a willow near the edge of the Black Lake and the corner of the Forbidden Forest laid Ginny Weasley, hands behind her head, eyes closed. Next to her, leaning against the tree, sat Luna Lovelood, wide, silvery eyes drifting around, taking in the branches of the graceful tree they had taken refuge beneath.

The temperature was beginning to rise, but a cool breeze made it bearable. Luna's long hair blew across her face and she tucked it behind her ear. She looked to Ginny and closed her eyes, smiling, considering how nice a nap would be. . . but they had to be to their next class soon, so she opened her eyes against and watched Ginny's red hair move lazily across her freckled face. Ginny's mouth turned to a frown before she tugged the hair out of her face, her eyes remaining shut.

"Ginny?" Luna asked, almost startling herself, her light voice dancing with the breeze. She had wanted to say something, but hadn't thought it through, yet.

"Hmm?" Ginny asked, her eyes still shut. Luna looked up into the willow branches.

"You're happy," Luna stated and Ginny opened her eyes, smiling slightly to her strange friend.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Ginny said, amused. Luna met Ginny's eyes.

"Despite Michael. You're happy," Luna said and Ginny just chuckled.

"I didn't want him, Luna. Not any more. Why wouldn't I be happy?" Ginny asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well. . . he doesn't seem sad that you left him. I mean, with Cho. . ." Luna said. Ginny shrugged.

"They're both a bit too mopey, don't you think? They deserve each other. Maybe they can cry together," Ginny said, snickering slightly. Luna smiled vaguely.

"Yes. . . I suppose they could," Luna said. Ginny gave one last smile before closing her eyes again. Luna watched her, her mind wandering, a small smile tugging at the corners of her pale pink lips. "Ginny?" she asked again.

"Yes, Luna?" Ginny asked before yawning widely.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to. . . kiss someone you aren't with?" Luna asked slowly and casually, her eyes drifting away from the redhead once again, missing the confused look she was given.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she watched Luna watch the leaves.

"Like. . . a friend," Luna said simply. Ginny looked up to the leaves, trying to see what might have spurned such an odd question.

"Like. . . actually _kiss_ them? The friend?" Ginny asked and Luna looked at her.

"Yes," Luna said, smiling again. Ginny's dark eyes met Luna's light and Ginny started to see where the conversation was leading.

"Do _you _want to kiss me?" Ginny asked, slightly surprised. Luna just smiled and shrugged.

"To see what it's like. . . why not? Why is it so strange to kiss a friend?" Luna asked and Ginny found that she couldn't supply an answer. Sitting up, she turned to Luna.

"You know, I actually don't know," she said, frowning slightly. Luna's eyebrows raised slightly.

Ginny looked away, slightly uncomfortable, unsure of how she felt about it. Was Luna showing. . . interest in her? It didn't seem that way, maybe this was just Luna being her usual, open-minded self. As far as Ginny knew, Luna had never been kissed, so naturally, she'd be curious as to what it was like, and who better to ask for a kiss than one of her closest friends, whom she knew she could trust wholeheartedly while also not expecting a relationship to form?

Brown eyes met silver once again. Luna's eyes sparkled, and Ginny felt as if Luna knew Ginny was accepting the strange request. Ginny bit her bottom lip slightly, unsure of herself, for once, on how to start a simple kiss. Resolutely, she sat up straighter and leaned toward Luna, who seemed just as calm as ever.

Ginny's warm lips met Luna's, pale and cool. From instinct, Ginny's eyes slid shut, and she felt Luna's long eyelashes brush her face as she did the same.

Ginny moved her lips gently against Luna's, and Luna eventually caught on and began to do the same. Feeling oddly light and carefree, Ginny raised her hand slowly and caught Luna's soft face, brushing Luna's cheek with her thumb. The breeze swirled around them, catching and playing in their long hair, sand playing amongst fire.

Eventually, Ginny pulled away and watched Luna, whose eyes remained shut, lips slightly parted and bent into a small smile. Her eyes slid open and Ginny was met with stormy, sparkling gray eyes. Ginny gave a small smile and Luna smiled back.

The breeze died down slightly and the grounds seemed oddly silent. Ginny's eyes drifted away, eyebrows contracting, before her eyes widened, meeting Luna's again, and Luna seemed to meet the same conclusion simultaneously. They both grabbed their bags and set off, sprinting, hair flying behind them, flashing in the sun, flame and gold, as they set off for class.

**Hoped you liked it. I just wanted a simple, innocent little oneshot about the two of them, one that fits in between Ginny's canon relationships (Michael and Dean) that doesn't lead to anything more than them being good friends, just a little bit of cuteness.**

**Reviews are always nice. ^-^**

**xoxmitchiexox**


End file.
